Eye to Eye
by Soundwave 0107
Summary: Breakaway has a little chat with Cybertron's guardian. Read and review, if you feel like it XD


**Author's Notes: So, I'm sure you've all heard of the third film for Transformers: "Dark of the Moon."**

**Seems pretty cool, right? Watching Optimus, Bee and co take on the new 'Cons and stuff.**

**So, out of random inspiration, I figured I'd make a little fic for our beloved jet-pal, Breakaway (Hope he's in the third film, considering his role in the tie-in games), and his interaction with a certain one-eyed freak...**

"Why can't you Autobots just accept it? You are all failures, and your hopes of winning this war are illogical and pointless. Decepticon victory is logical, and it will come to pass, whether you like it or not."

"If it pleases the oh-so grand guardian of Cybertron-" The Autobot flyer sneered sarcastically, turning his head slightly to glare at the silver being watching him with the single crimson optic, flexing brownish-silver wings as he did: "-I would like to be left alone."

"A request I will humbly grant, after you answer some questions I have." Shockwave replied coolly, his optic never moving from Breakaway, the massive cannon in place of a right forearm, a tube connecting this cannon to the Decepticon's back, a clawed left arm, and a thick physique similar to Megatron. Shockwave was big and bulky, definitely, nothing like the sleeker Autobot he was talking to.

The current location was the Decepticon Prison Facilities, a bleak and desolate place set near the ruins of a great Cybertronian city, no longer worthy to be granted a name, in the northern hemisphere of the cracked and ruined planet, boiling yellow plasma bubbling away in the cracks between the metallic surface of the once-grand planet. Storms brewed above the ragged land, strung with bodies and wreckage, and Decepticon drone flyers idly patrolled the tempest, emotionless and monotonous, existing only to perform the meagre roles that they were built to do.

The Prison itself was just as cragged and ruined as the rest of the damned planet, but it still fulfilled its purpose of holding enemies, traitors and such. Within the dark corridors, through a large door with a long scar down the metallic length, was the specific cell that Breakaway sat in. The rectangular area was cut in half by bars of light energy, purple lasers that would brutally electrocute any who touched them. On one side, the darker side, the enclosed side with no escape, the jet sat. The other side, with a single bleary blue light above it, had the mighty Decepticon Shockwave standing in it. Watching over Cybertron since Megatron and Starscream had left, the one-eyed mech had occasionally frequented the prison, to talk to the latest captive of war.

"You always have questions." The jet muttered darkly, the thruster on his back hissing slightly as a puff of smoke floated out of it and faded into the air. "Always coming here, spouting the same Con-crap. Why don't you just torture me, execute me or even dirty my spark? Rather then just-" The jet angrily hit the floor with a clenched fist, metal clanging against metal: "-Keeping me in this damn cell with nothing but a little light to look at? Honestly, I'd rather deal with all your sadistic slag then nothing at all."

"Indeed. It is logical for a flying ace like yourself to dislike being confined." Shockwave observed, a small chuckle ringing from the cruel voice as he titled his head slightly, the cannon humming in response. "Recharge assured, Autobot Breakaway; you'll have the pain you so desire soon enough. I merely wished to question you further before the permanent damage kicked in."

The jet laughed bitterly, flexing his mechanical joints. "Fine then. Fire away, cannon-boy."

Shockwave nodded, before speaking: "As I have mentioned, it is illogical that you Autobots hold hope of ever defeating us. Yet you still have this hope. Why? What compels you to hope?"

"Because we believe in our cause. I suppose you Decepticons can relate to that; doing what your leader and your mission wants, right? We all hope we can beat our enemies, and we'll try till the end. It's a simple answer, really." Breakaway's responding tone then turned into a malicious drawl: "Or are you just as slow-loading as the little drones that stagger around all orn in a plasma vent?"

The Decepticon chuckled, optic flashing in amusement: "You wish, Autobot. So, one question adequately answered. I suppose the Flight Schools taught you something other then blind-fire and twirling stunts."

"Suppose so."

Shockwave went on: "Now then, Autobot, my second question; why did you let yourself get captured? It seems highly illogical to me."

This caught the jet off-guard, evidently; Breakaway glanced up, a flicker of surprise moving through blue optics, and his whole body shuddered with a slight tension, and the flyer promptly replied, an annoyed hiss in his voice: "Let myself get captured? You think I actually sat around on the floor and begged some 'Cons to chuck me in a cell? Have you just lost your processor functions, Shockwave, or have the drones been telling you exaggerated stories about their pathetic little exploits? I fought as hard as I could when your little slagging freaks ambushed me when I was evacuating this piece of metal trash. I did **not **let myself get captured."

There was an angered fervour in his voice now, and Breakaway, his leg servos hissing with use, moved up his somewhat bulky torso, so he could stand at his full height. Breakaway was a tall Autobot, bigger then the great Optimus Prime, and his wings and rather hunched torso gave him a look of a massive foe, not really one to be messed with. The jet was slightly taller then the Decepticon, and blue optics glared at the red glow, which never once faltered in the continued staring at the Autobot.

"Let me clarify for you, Autobot. You and a large force of your faction remained here on Cybertron, resisting our control and fighting back against us. But you had no hope of defeating us, no chance of victory. Our forces were too large, too great, and one by one-" Shockwave's informative tone turned cruel: "-They were all killed. You never fled when you should have, and thus, you all but allowed us to capture you, Breakaway."

"We fought so Optimus and his crew could get out of here." Breakaway growled, systems flinching slightly at the memories of the brave 'Bots he had fought with, as their numbers were picked off. One. By. One. "They had their mission, and we had ours."

"You fought for a leader who abandoned you." Shockwave taunted, optic flashing in malicious amusement.

"Speak for yourself. How has Megatron been?" The jet retorted quickly.

The guardian of Cybertron tilted his head slightly, before chuckling: "A logical choice in counter-fire, Autobot."

"Thanks. Is that all, or can I go back to rusting in peace? Or getting that torture you promise, either way works."

"No, no, one final question and a statement." Shockwave assured, gesturing with the left arm as his right cannon hummed again. "So... what do you believe will happen to you?"

Breakaway snorted, a mechanical jabber of sound that signified annoyance: "Isn't it obvious, tall, dark and frag-ugly? I'll spend the rest of my damn online functions rusting in a cell, and being used as your little testing mechanism for torture devices and the like. Nothing much for me now, is there?"

"A logical answer." Shockwave mused, moving up the clawed hand to scratch idly at his chin, before continuing: "Well, all my questions have been answered to-"

"Hey, 'Con, lemme ask you a question." Breakaway interrupted suddenly, blue optics always glaring at the Decepticon. "Why, if you were so content to kill all of my friends, did you keep me alive? Why bother visiting me if only to ask me all these slagging pointless questions?"

Shockwave darkly chuckled, and Breakaway picked up the faint whirring of communication systems activating within the Decepticon, before replying: "I was bored, you were the last one alive. It would be logical to find someone somewhat worth talking to."

"Hmph. Fair enough." The jet grunted. "Now, would you _kindly slag off?"_

"Such barbaric organic language." Shockwave sneered, before his tone delved into a more relaxed monotone: "But, I suppose I've appreciated your company long enough. It has been interesting discussing with you, but I find I have better things to do then to keep a mere flyer locked away."

And just like that, the energy bars that had held Breakaway in here for so long vanished, and the jet found himself without barriers. One can only imagine what the jet felt as his whole body seemed to hiss with surprise.

Shockwave answered the unspoken question: "I am letting you go. You assume correctly. But before you leave, I have one thing to say."

Breakaway didn't even respond, staring at the door begging to be opened, to let him out of here once and for all, but he was listening.

"If you leave now, escape this planet, fly to your Autobots, then know this: I will follow." The cyclops sneered menacingly, striding forward until his chest armour was grazing the pointed tip of Breakaway's own torso, his red optic gazing into Breakaway's, like an inferno glares at ice.

The jet is silent.

Shockwave nods slightly, surprisingly understanding, before moving aside. As expected, the jet takes a few small steps towards the exit, then moves faster, the door obediently opening for the released prisoner. Shockwave watches the flyer go, but is somewhat surprised when Breakaway suddenly turns and snaps:

"Follow me if you want, Shockwave. But I have something that you should know. If you follow me, I'll be waiting for you. Waiting with open arms, and a blaster aimed for your damn spark. And I won't be alone."

"Neither will I." The cyclops softly retorts.

The two face off for the last time, optic to optic, enemy to enemy, then Breakaway turns and leaves.

Optimus Prime awaits him.

**Author's Notes: So, I wrote this on a whim. Nothing special. **

**We all know what happens next. Breakaway arrives on Earth, and Shockwave follows, in time for Dark of the Moon, the third film. Why did Shockwave release Breakaway, though? Ah, my friends, perhaps he'd grown fond of the jet during their little sessions and decided to let the bird out of the cage. Perhaps he trying some kind of freaky psychological crap to keep Breakaway awake at night.**

**Or maybe he'll just follow Break to his pals and kill them all. Most likely XD**

**Anyway, let's all join hands and hope that our beloved Jazz-like jet is in the film. And doesn't die. And gets screen-time. Maybe I'm wishing too much. They didn't even mention Jazz in ROTF. Talk about honouring your dead, Jerk-timus Prime. **

**Well, at least Breakaway made it into the DOTM game, along with the awesome WARPATH! POW! :D**


End file.
